My Daily Life
Dies ist ein Auszug aus meinem Leben mit meiner Verlobten und beruht daher auf wahren Begebenheiten. Kennt ihr das? Ihr surft im Netz, schaut euch zig Videos an und stoßt irgendwann beinahe gezwungenermaßen auf Videos über Geister, Dämonen und dergleichen? Jeder von uns wurde damit schon einmal konfrontiert, viele stempeln all diese Dinge als 'Fakes' ab oder machen sich gar lustig darüber. Auch ich gehörte zu denjenigen, die nicht an Geister, Dämonen und all diese paranormalen Dinge glaubten, doch heute hat sich das geändert.. Seid fast 3 Jahren bin ich nun mit meiner Verlobten liiert. Wir wohnen seid gut 2 ½ Jahren zusammen, da es bei uns recht schnell ging aufgrund diverser Umstände. Begonnen hatte alles ganz friedlich und harmonisch, doch recht bald fing sie an, mir von Dingen zu erzählen die ich für ein Märchen hielt. Dinge wie ein schwarzer Mann, welcher Nachts vor ihrem Schrank stand oder sogar vor ihrem Bett. Dinge, die aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm stammen könnten. Fratzen in der Dunkelheit mit weit aufgerissen, klaffenden Mäulern und unheimlichen Augen, die dich bei jedem deiner Schritte verfolgen. Leises Flüstern in der Nacht, Schritte und Knarren von Dielen, die gar nicht vorhanden sind. Zunächst hielt ich all dies für einen schlechten Scherz, doch bei Gott, ich hätte ihr glauben sollen. Ich hätte ihr zuhören sollen, dann wäre mir all dies vielleicht erspart geblieben. Wir sind also in eine kleine Wohnung gezogen die wir uns mit einem Bekannten meiner Familie teilten. Alles war ruhig, alles war schön, bis sie eines Tages begann davon zu sprechen, wie unwohl sie sich im Dachbodenzimmer fühlte. Ein mulmiges Bauchgefühl beim bloßen Anblick der dunklen Treppe, die nach oben zu einer alten Türe führte welche stets mit einem lauten Knacken auf- und wieder zuging. Neben dieser Türe befand sich eine kleine Türe, etwa so hoch wie ein Kleinkind, welche in eine Dachkammer führte in der sich keine Lampe befand, dafür aber einige Kisten voller alter Bücher. Diese Türe war schwer zu öffnen, da sie recht alt war und sehr dicht abschloss. Meine Verlobte begann davon zu erzählen, dass ich des Nachts im Schlaf durch die Wohnung wandelte. Ich muss hinzufügen, noch nie war ich ein Schlafwandler gewesen, doch selbst unser Mitbewohner war mir des Nachts auf dem Flur begegnet und hatte mich darauf angesprochen. Sie erzählte mir also, ich wäre die Treppe hinauf gegangen, meist zwischen halb 3 und 3 Uhr nachts, um dort oben vor der alten Türe zu stehen und nach unten zu blicken. Auch erzählte sie mir, ich würde vor ihrem Bett stehen und ihr ins Gesicht starren, als würde ich sie im nächsten Moment auf eine schreckliche Weise umbringen. Ich persönlich kann darüber nichts sagen, da ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann. Dies war jedoch noch das Harmloseste in der ganzen Zeit, die ich bisher mit ihr verbracht habe. Kommen wir also nochmal zur kleinen Türe der Dachkammer. Nachdem die Katze unseres Mitbewohners dort mit Vorlieben geschlafen hatte, beschlossen wir die Tür zu schließen und die Türklinken zu entfernen, sowohl innen als auch außen. Ich muss an dieser Stelle erwähnen, man hätte die Türe nur noch mit einem Brecheise aufbekommen, denn sie war bombenfest verschlossen. Nun gut, eines Abends auf dem Weg in die Küche blieb ich im Flur stehen, denn ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich blickte mich um, als ich schließlich die Treppe nach oben sah und bemerkte, dass die kleine Türe zur Dachkammer offen stand. Bis heute wissen wir nicht, wie diese hatte aufgehen können, denn es war recht warm zu dieser Jahreszeit weswegen ein Arbeiten des Holzes nicht infrage kommt. Vor etwa 1 ½ Jahren sind meine Verlobte und ich schließlich in eine eigene Wohnung umgezogen. Die Freude war groß, es war und ist bis heute eine tolle Wohnung, doch auch hier sollten wir nicht lange die Ruhe genießen. Schon früh begann es, dass wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl sowohl mich als auch sie beschlich. Es begann damit, dass Tippelschritte im Schlafzimmer zu hören waren. Schritte, wie die eines Kindes welches von der Türe nach hinten zum Bett läuft. Hinzu kam ein Schatten der unter dem Türrahmen zu sehen war, welcher sich ein wenig hin- und herbwegte und schließlich verschwand. Schon bald stellten wir fest, dass dies wohl nicht das einzige Erlebnis sein sollte, denn meine Verlobte sprang eines Abends plötzlich panisch aus ihrem Stuhl und starrte in den Flur. Sie hatte dort eine kleine, etwa kindergroße Gestalt gesehen, welche eine Hand an den Türrahmen gelegt und um diesen ins Wohnzimmer geblickt hatte, nur um dann durch den Flur ins Badezimmer zu huschen. Mehrmals war ihr diese Gestalt schon aufgefallen, doch diesmal hatte sie ich ebenfalls gesehen. Da begann ich zu zweifeln. Konnten all diese Dinge wirklich nur ihrer Fantasie entspringen, oder steckte wirklich mehr dahinter? Nun gut, ich bin ein Skeptiker, also nickte ich das ganze als bloße Sinnestäuschung ab. Doch bereits am nächsten Abend waren wieder diese Tippelschritte zu hören, gefolgt von einem leisen Kichern aus dem Schlafzimmer. Erneut hatten es wir beide gehört, doch diesmal war ich diejenige, welche sie darauf ansprach. Seltsam war es, das kann ich euch sagen. Nach einigen Tagen Ruhe, blickte meine Verlobte eines Abends zur Haustüre, denn wieder beschlich sie dieses ungute Gefühl. Sie erschrak, da vor unserer Haustüre ein Schatten zu sehen war welcher sich hin- und herbwegte, doch das Licht im Hausflur war aus. Zu sehen war er nur in unserem eigenen Flur, da sich der Schatten auf dem Boden dort abzeichnete und ebenfalls bewegte. Nun war ich doch ziemlich am zweifeln, was hier eigentlich los war. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mir das vielleicht nur einbilde oder ob vielleicht doch mehr dahinter steckt als bloße Sinnestäuschung. Nun gut, wieder nickte ich es als Halluzination ab und wir gingen zu Bett, doch schon am nächsten Tag passierte es mir ganz alleine. Sie war außer Haus und ich dabei, die Küche aufzuräumen, als ich in meinem Glas umrührte und plötzlich von ganz alleine die Packung des Tee's verschoben wurde. Ich erschrak, denn niemand außer mir war hier! Ich hatte die Packung nicht berührt, war nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe mit meinem Löffel, doch von ganz alleine verschob sie sich ein Stück und kippte schließlich um. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte sich etwas von alleine bewegen und dann sogar umkippen? Ich fluchte laut, brüllte durch die Wohnung: „Wer immer du auch bist! Verschwinde aus meinem Zuhause! Ich will dich nicht haben!“ Mehrmals brüllte ich diese Worte, einfach, weil ich Angst hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie doch recht hatte! Ich wollte diese Spielchen nicht mehr länger mitmachen, weswegen ich ihr sofort erzählte was passiert war, als sie nach Hause kam. Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig, bis es schließlich Abend wurde.. Beide saßen wir im Wohnzimmer, die Türe zum Flur unserer Wohnung wie immer offen stehend, als aus dem Bad ein lauter Knall zu hören war wie Metall, welches auf Fließen geschlagen wurde. Sowohl sie als auch ich hatten dieses Geräusch wahrgenommen, weswegen wir nach einigem Zögern beschlossen hatten nachzusehen, woher das Geräusch kam. Doch weder im Bad, noch im Flur gab es Metall welches dieses Geräusch hätte verursachen können. Am nächsten Abend war wieder das selbe Geräusch zu hören, erneut kam es aus dem Bad und erneut war es Metall, das auf Fließen schlägt. Ich kann euch sagen, ich drehe deswegen langsam durch! Es sind vielleicht nur Kleinigkeiten, aber sie passieren STÄNDIG! Nun erzähle ich euch das aktuellste Erlebniss, es war gestern Abend beim Lesen einiger CP's. Ich saß also am Rechner und las eine Geschichte, als ich ziemlich erschrocken in den Flur starrte, da sowohl ich als auch meine Verlobte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt gesehen hatten, die vom Schlafzimmer ins gegenüberliegende Bad gehuscht war. Wir hörten zudem Tippelschritte und leises Kichern. Ich sage euch, ich weiß nicht wer vorher hier gewohnt hat oder was hier passiert ist, doch eines steht fest: Wir wohnen hier nicht alleine und unser Besucher ist ein Kind. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange und wie schlimm es noch werden wird aber eines ist sicher: Irgendwann.. werde ich dieses Kind kennenlernen und dann wird es spielen wollen.. doch wie das Spiel ausgeht, das weiß ich nicht.. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang